


Magic Dance

by candyyysays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, M/M, Muggle London, Queer History, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyyysays/pseuds/candyyysays
Summary: Title is a reference to magic dance by david bowie <3In which the marauders bar peter say screw it to the war, instead decide to join Andromeda and her merry band of misfits and drag queens in muggle londonCanon compliant up until July 1981
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Magic Dance

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall i hope ye enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it! this should have multiple parts, and don't worry canon compliance is going to play a very big role in this ;)

October, 1979  
The rain pounding on the windows that Lily had taken to resting her head against felt rather dire, pulling her out of the order meetings and into her thoughts.  
Dumbledore had explained the severity of her situation before the rest of the order had trickled in. They'd have to go into hiding- make the house unplottable, mad eye had said. Stay put, Peter had mentioned something about the fidelius charm. None of it mattered to her, because no matter the precautions, they were all just sitting ducks. It was all scattered in her head, she'd properly lost track of people's words after the prophecy was explained. She wasn't even sure if Dumbledore had given her and James a satisfactory answer, and contrary to everything she wanted to do, she hadn't grilled him. She hadn't yelled or cried. She just sat there, pregnancy test in her lap, staring into the gardens and nodding.  


Why _her_ baby? Not many left, she supposed, before she cursed herself for having such a morbid thought. It was a problem she'd had from a young age, having such morbid and inappropriate humour.  
Anyways- Looking around the order there weren't many of them left, either. Her heart pained as she thought of all the people who'd given their lives for this cause.  
And for what? She thought, her hand instinctively tracing her belly. She wanted to leave the wizarding world, more so than she'd ever wanted to enter it. They'd nearly done it, once. They'd had a plan, a perfect plan really. And then the senior Potters had passed. It was cruel, really. Exceptionally so.  


Andromeda had bought a bar in SoHo, which hosted all types of acts such as the one time James' hilarious alter ego, Betty Fish, had seen the light of day. Remus and Sirius were of course regulars, and Lily had heard nothing but praise for those two.  
That had been their little stroke of genius, to run away and stay there, stay with Andromeda who'd been more than happy to invite them into her family. It'd been a weird thing to get used to of course, wizards were far more progressive in terms of sexuality and gender than the muggle world, at least when it came to the newer generation of witches and wizards, contrary to what the still gendered terms of magic users would have people believe.

_Bloody tradition._

July 30th, 1981  
"Absolutely fucking not." was Sirius' rather unexpected reaction to being asked about being secret keeper. Sirius had apparently kicked up a fuss about not trusting Dumbledore, and nearly broke the mirror he and James had shared all those years ago. 

And so, their rather ridiculous plan was back in full swing. Peter had seemed to drop off the face of the earth, so to speak. He'd expressed an interest in being secret keeper of course, and so they'd led him to believe he was before they'd left. Lily thought herself cruel, of course, to leave Peter behind, following the deaths of some of their closest friends. It was possibly easier this way however, peter was a pureblood wizard with a high paying ministry job and many other prospects. He could fit into that world quite easily.  
Remus and Sirius however, had opted to sell their flat, to hopefully put their money together towards a place close enough to Andromeda’s. They’d all be a family, and just maybe after the war they’d reconcile with all the people they’d left behind. _If there were any left._  
She carried one year old harry in her arms, trying to soothe his crying as the uncomfortable crack and feeling of apparition had come over the two. 

They were met with the chilly July evening air, the sun just leaving the sky. Remus helped Lily rock a screaming harry before James and Sirius had joined them. Though she didn't show it, she was extremely nervous about this. It was in her nature to worry as of late, and she couldn't help wondering if something was going to go wrong. She shook her head, placing a charm on all five of them to shake off any suspicion as planned. She was worried about taking Harry into an establishment like that, full of alcohol and rambunctious men and women. The rainbow flag in the doorknob seemed to relax Sirius’ shoulders slightly. She looked in the window as her friends opened the door, and she couldn't help but be enthralled.

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name _

Lily had been present at many of these events over the years, but the way the queen moved, lip syncing along to the song on that stage it seemed like it was the only thing in the world that had ever existed. The whole bar was decorated with twinkle lights and posters, notices of rallies and beautiful art. It was unlike anything Lily had ever seen  


Her thoughts were interrupted by James placing an arm around her shoulders, and she turned to greet a rather tall woman, hair in bright beautiful braids, reaching out to pinch Harry’s cheeks.  
“Oh he’s just adorable isn’t he?... You friends of Drom then?” She asked, flipping her hair back in an elegance Lily had only ever dreamed of. Sirius nodded, piping up. “I’m her cousin, actually.” Her smile grew wilder still.  
“ah, o’course! Come w’me will ya?” They all nodded and mumbled in agreement, still completely overwhelmed. 

_and what’s puzzling you  
is the nature of my game_

“I’ve told you a million times, Dora, I don't care about any of this. You’re my child and I love you, but muggles- They don't _understand._ ”  
Lily shuddered at this conversation, watching as the crying girl burst from the backroom, hair mixing all different types of blue, brown and red. She’d never seen anything quite like it. She hopes she’d never have a conversation like that with harry, who had since taken to playing with the woman’s hair, who’s name escaped Lily. She didn't seem to mind.  


“Mummy troubles?” The taller woman asked, setting Harry down on the floor.  
Andromeda looked frazzled. Her hair was a faded, warm toned pink and pulled into a bun that still enhanced her regal features. She didn't look totally out of place, for a gay bar. She wiped invisible sweat off her forehead.  
“Something like that, Angel. I just hope it’s a phase.” Her eyes widened, seeing the expression on her face.  
“For- For her sake!” She blurted out, accepting a a hand from the woman- Lily assumed her name was Angel- who said; “I mean, so did my mammy. And it was too.” Andromeda narrowed her eyes. “Phase one.” Angel flipped her hair, giving a spin in the cheetah print dress she was sporting. “Your guests are here.”

Lily had never felt so welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the second half is "Sympathy for the devil" by the Rolling Stones !


End file.
